


Two Knocks to the Door

by AccioLibros



Series: Arkadia's Hidden Files [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets Bellamy all by herself, even in a house filled with their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Knocks to the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Pinterest prompt by [wetbellamyblake](http://wetbellamyblake.tumblr.com)  
> “<http://pin.it/ZYgLkwB> & <http://pin.it/dhZ6d6e> (If makeable then with smut)”
> 
> And smut you’ll get. Also, this turned three times longer than it was supposed to. Smut gets me carried away ;)
> 
>  
> 
> See the fic and its accompanying moodboard on [tumblr](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/post/143854528691/prompt-by-wetbellamyblake).

“I need you Bellamy,” Clarke said as she stepped up next to him looking out over the city from Lincoln and Octavia’s backyard.

“God, I need you too. So bad. But all our friends are here.” Bellamy didn’t turn his head as he replied, too nervous of what he’d do if he looked at her after that admission.

Earlier he’d noticed how her blouse hugged her chest with a cleavage that left very little to the imagination, and what made matters worse; he knew she’d worn it like that for him.

“Meet me in the upstairs bathroom in two minutes. Knock two times slowly on the door.” With that Clarke turned on her heel and left him to stare at the flickering lights from the city mirroring the flickering stars above.

A soft “fuck” reached Clarke’s ears through the warm summer air as she walked towards the house.

Half the party was too drunk to notice Bellamy going upstairs a minute after Clarke. The other half was drunk on love themselves.

Bellamy took the stairs two steps at a time, eager to see Clarke, to touch her, to kiss her again.

His knuckles rasped over the wooden door twice and Clarke opened the door in nothing but her bra, panties, and those infuriatingly hot thigh highs.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Bellamy breathed out as he took her in. Her mouth twisted up into a smirk and her eyes begged him to take action with a small rise to her brow.

He stalked forward but she backed into the room in the same pace.

“Lock the door,” Clarke said as she continued backing into the room while he walked through the frame. He never took his eyes off her as he heard the soft click of the lock.

Her ass hit the sink behind her and she leaned slightly back, licking her lips.

Bellamy ripped his t-shirt over his head in one fluent motion as he crossed the floor to her. His hands moved to her head and guided her face to his to catch her lips in a scorching kiss.

“Did they see you follow me up here?” Clarke asked when Bellamy moved his lips down her throat and moved his hands down her sides.

“No,” he said between kisses. “They were too busy.”

“Good.” Clarke moved her hands to Bellamy’s hair and ran her fingers into it. “I want you for myself a bit longer.”

She tugged his face up to hers again and ran her tongue over his.

Bellamy moved his hands under thighs and lifted her up, bringing her closer to him and giving him a better angle for deepening their kiss.

“You’re so hot, Clarke,” Bellamy said and let his hips grind into hers. Clarke scraped her nails drown his toned chest in reply.

“So are you.” Her hands moved to his jeans and opened the button and fly.

“Just push the fabric aside. I don’t want you to let go of me.”

His fingers grazed her wet folds as moved the fabric of her underwear out of the way. She let out a small gasp in response and Bellamy smirked at the discovery.

“You’re already so wet, Clarke. Fuck.” He found her lips with his again as he guided himself into her. They moaned into each other’s mouth as he slid into her, filling her up just the way she liked.

“Just like that. Just like that, Bell,” Clarke said as she started moving her hips slightly, trying to create more friction.

He didn’t leave her waiting for long. His hands were firm on the top of her thighs under her ass and her arms were tight around his shoulders, moving over his back and scratching his neck, as he bounced her on him.

Just before she started shaking in his arms she moved her forehead to rest against his. They were both sticky now, a thin sheen of sweat covering them both in pursuit for creating mutual pleasure.

“I’m so close Clarke. You feel so good. Are you close?” His words came out in pants fanning over her cheek and neck.

“Yes... Yes, Bellamy, I’m so close. So close.”

Bellamy turned them around and pressed her against the wall so he could move a hand from her ass to rub small circles against her soft flesh just above where they were connected.

“Bellamy, faster, just like that. Just like-” Clarke’s words became unintelligible as the first shocks of pleasure rushed through her body. It wasn’t long until she had her face buried in his neck as the last convulsions moved through her.

He was right there with her with one last grunt and one last thrust.

When they came back to reality Bellamy tugged a loose strand of hair behind her ear, before he pulled Clarke back in for a short, soft kiss.

“I hate that I can’t sleep in your arms tonight.”

“Me too Clarke. Next time we’ll have told them.”

“What if we go to sleep fully clothed and on top of the covers? They’ll probably think we just fell asleep talking...”

At Bellamy’s short chuckle in reply he realised he was still deep inside her. Before he agreed to her ingenious plan he extracted himself from her for the second time that day and cleaned them up.

When Octavia saw them through the open door to the small guest bedroom two hours later they’re fully dressed, but the way they’re entangled and they way they hold each other makes Octavia grab the door handle softly and close the door with a smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Remember, you can find my shared Bellarke blog here: [thebellarkes](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com)  
> My The 100 blog here: [autumnkru](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/)  
> And my main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100 + more) is found here: [reytheblakes](http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
